Such gas turbines are known from prior art. With a burner located upstream of the individual combustion chambers of the combustion chamber arrangement, a mixture of fuel and oxygenated combustion gas is ignited and burns in the individual combustion chambers of the combustion chamber arrangement. The hot gases produced by the combustion of the mixture of combustion gas and fuel expand and are accelerated in the direction of the turbine chamber downstream of the combustion chamber arrangement. The individual combustion chambers are formed from an input section of generally cylindrical form and a transition section in which the hot gas flow with a circular cross-section changes to a hot gas flow with a annular segment shaped cross-section, so that at the end of the plurality of individual combustion chambers a hot gas flow with an overall annular cross-section is formed. This enters the turbine chamber where it meets an arrangement of fixed blades and moving blades, and causes the latter to move. With this principle, rotation of a turbine shaft connected to the moving blades is achieved, which can be used for various purposes such as power generation or jet propulsion.
For design reasons the individual combustion chambers of the combustion chamber arrangement are placed at an angle relative to an engine axis that is defined by the axial alignment of the turbine chamber. Because of this angle the hot gas flows, which initially run along the axis of the individual combustion chamber, are deflected in the direction of the engine axis.
Such an arrangement of an individual combustion chamber with a transition to the turbine chamber of a gas turbine has been published in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,748. In the arrangement presented there, the hot gas flow generated in a cylindrical input section of the individual combustion chambers are deflected via a transition section in the direction of a turbine chamber, whereby the annular input gap leading to the turbine chamber is essentially aligned coaxially with the engine axis. Deflection of the hot gas flow from the axis of the individual combustion chamber at an angle to the engine axis towards a direction parallel to the engine axis takes place in this arrangement in the transition section of the individual combustion chambers. For this purpose the internal walls in the direction of the turbine shaft and the external walls of the transition sections away from the turbine shaft are embodied with appropriate baffles which force the hot gas flow from the direction of flow parallel to the combustion chamber axis to a direction of flow parallel to the engine axis. One problem with this procedure is that in the area of the baffles embodied with comparatively small radii the hot gas flow hits the walls of the individual combustion chambers in the input area, exposing them to increased mechanical and thermal loads. This leads to a steep temperature rise in the individual combustion chambers in the transition section, which in turn calls for increased cooling. In the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,748 this is taken into account by baffle cooling in the area of the transition section, which necessitates a pressure drop. The pressure drops required to cool such an embodied transition section of the individual combustion chambers and the quantities of additional cooling gas required reduce the overall efficiency of the turbine and are therefore seen as disadvantageous. In addition, the cooling arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,748 for the individual combustion chambers calls for higher design costs as the chambers have to be provided with a double-shell casing along their entire length.